


Debunking Stereotypes

by gingayellow



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Ferengi defies her patriarchal society by roaming the cosmos for profit enlists a Klingon engineer who loathes senseless killing for help getting her ship to go before they're both killed. You know, normal stuff. [Star Trek fusion AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debunking Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek AU I've been threatening people with for awhile now. ;P This story takes place roughly halfway through DS9's story (the Klingons are at war with Cardassia, and more or less the Federation as well). I'd Ferengi-ized Luka's name a little (Lema), and Don is just Doc in this.

Title: Debunking Stereotypes  
Fandom: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
Characters/Pairing: Luka Millfy, Don Dogoier  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence  
Notes: The Star Trek AU I've been threatening people with for awhile now. ;P This story takes place roughly halfway through DS9's story (the Klingons are at war with Cardassia, and more or less the Federation as well). I'd Ferengi-ized Luka's name a little (Lema), and Don is just Doc in this.

This was turning out to be the least profitable day of Lema’s life.

It had started out nicely enough. She was this close to closing that deal with the Bolian trader—until the Klingons (apparently not happy with just ticking off the Cardassians and the Federation anymore) had stage a raid.

Her would be partner and profits disappeared in a phaser blast.

Lema would have as well, but she’d managed to duck, and hide until the Klingons left. They didn’t stay too long, and seemed more interested in arguing than more murder. She supposed most of them didn’t see much honor in killing a “lowly” Ferengi.

“Their loss,” she grumbled as she tried to get her engines to work again. “I’m bad ass. You could write a whole opera about my death—” She yelped as a console sparked. “Although I’d settle with getting my shuttle to work again.” Especially since there was a very real chance the Klingons might come back, and while she could hold her own (you had to, when you were in business for yourself), she didn’t want to face Klingon warriors, eager for glorious combat, on her own.

Someone coughed.

Lema jumped to her feet, phaser in hand. “Who’s there?!” Knowing her luck today, it was probably some bloodthirsty Klingon with a cold… except now there was someone apologizing, a lot, and coming out from the cubby hole she’d built for her future latinum stash.

The stowaway was a Klingon, and he was dressed like a warrior. But between the head would (nothing serious from what she could tell, but still) and the stammered apologies, she highly doubted that he was in the mood for combat.

She didn’t lower her phaser, however. “Why did you sneak into my ship?”

The Klingon shrugged. “My comrades turned on me. I didn’t want to be killed.”

Lema frowned. “Don’t you Klingons all want to die in honorable combat or whatever?”

“That’s a stereotype,” he shot back, then winced. “And besides, it has to be honorable. I didn’t see any honor in killing civilians.”

So on top of everything else, she was going to have to deal with Klingon intrigue today. Great. “So you chose the shuttle of one of the civilians that your ex-teammates want to kill?”

The Klingon shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not much of a warrior.”

“There’s a surprise.”

He sighed, but continued. “I was an engineer, but then this awful war started, and my captain decided glory was more important than a strong ship, so I was made into a foot solider.”

This guy was an engineer, a skill Lema needed. And he would be considered a traitor by his government, which meant he really wasn’t in a place to negotiate pay scale.

“Well,” Lema said as she put away her phaser for now, “have you ever considered working for a Ferengi?”

He scowled. “Ferengi have no honor.”

“Now who’s stereotyping?” Lema huffed. “C’mon. You don’t seem too into this war the Klingons are waging—and let’s be honest, has there ever been a Klingon war that ended quickly.”

“… No.”

“Then why not be a free agent?” She smiled toothily. “Stick it to the Empire, and make a little profit in the process.”

Lema could see it in his eyes. The realization that she had a point, and it was a good one, and he was this close to agreeing… but then he looked away. “How can I trust you?”

“Klingons are trying to kill us, do you really have a choice?”

He still didn’t look at her.

And according to her sensors, the Klingons were coming back (probably to see if there was any loot or people left to kill), so she had to play her last card. “Okay. Your secret was that you’re not a warrior. Well, my secret is this.” Lema took off her fake lobes. “I’m a female Ferengi.”

The Klingon gaped at her. “I’ve never met a female Ferengi before.”

“Well, yeah, what with our government trying to keep us naked and in the home. Now, can you ship fly or not?”

They were safely in space well before the Klingons returned.

\--

“Whelp, that was pretty good for your first day on the job, and I’m not just saying that because you saved our lives!” Lema clapped her new engineer on the back.

“Thank you.” He kept his eyes fixed on his work. “Despite what my former captain says, I do have a sense of honor. I just don’t think I need to kill innocent people to satisfy it.”

“So for you keeping a ship running is honorable?”

“Of course it is!” His voice was raised and his eyes flashed—she’d only known him for awhile, yes, but it was still startling how passionate he was suddenly. “In space, the ship is what stand between life and death. Keeping it running even when people are shooting at you… I can’t think of a more glorious thing.”

Lema leaned back in her chair. “Well, we won’t get many people shooting at us hopefully, but this rust bucket could use your touch, Doc.”

“Doc?” But he nodded. “Yes, that will do.” Then he glanced at her. “So where are we going…”

“Lema.” In all the excitement, she’d never told him her name. “And we’re heading to Bajor. I’m friends with a Vedek who’s willing to pay handsomely for the food and blankets in the back.”

Doc shook his head. “A female Ferengi, who rescued a Klingon engineer, and is friends with a Bajoran Vedek.”

“I know. We’re debunking all the stereotypes in the universe today, aren’t we?”


End file.
